icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IParty With Victorious
iParty with VictoriousTitle in pic could be the 11th-13th episode of Season Four, and 81st-83rd overall. It is the season's second double episode/TV Movie/Special. It will include various guest stars from Victorious including Victoria Justice as Tori Vega, Leon Thomas as Andre Harris, Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro, Elizabeth "Liz" Gillies as Jade West, Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine, Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver, Daniella Monet as Trina Vega, Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz and Kenan Thompson as Himself. The episode was first known as iCarly-Victorious Crossover 'in the working title. Info Dan Schneider confirmed this episode on his Twitter and Facebook page on August 21: "Sorry I've been quiet for a few days. I'm CRAZED writing a major iCarly episode AND the iCarly/Victorious crossover. HUGE TASKS. But fun!" Dan Schneider tweet (Aug. 21, 2010) According to a DanWarp tweet, Jennette McCurdy is going to sing on this episode. "Jennette sings in the crossover" (Sept. 12, 2010) In a ''ClevverTV interview, Jennette McCurdy mentions, that she is, "going to throw some rap in the pop".Jennette McCurdy Interview: Fred the Movie Premiere (Sept. 11, 2010) In a ClevverTV interview, Avan Jogia (Beck, Victorious) says there will be guest stars, and during the crossover he will be spending a lot of time in a hot tub with Eric Lange (Sikowitz, Victorious), Jerry Trainor (Spencer, iCarly), and Elizabeth Gillies (Jade, Victorious) Avan Jogia talks about the crossover (Sept. 14, 2010) In an interview with Zang Radio, Ariana Grande says Cat doesn't speak for the whole time, but she does do something. When asked what it was, she replied, "You'll see." [1 There is said to be a love feud in the exact same interview. Trivia *This is the sixth time that two Nickelodeon shows do a crossover, the first time being the Rugrats/''Aaahhh Real Monsters!'' crossover, then Rugrats Go Wild! (Rugrats/Wild Thornberries) and the next three being the three Jimmy/Timmy Power Hours. **This is the first time Nickelodeon has done a crossover that is not a cartoon. *Jennette and Miranda both tweeted this is the last episode of Season Four taped. The last day on the set was September 17."Last day on set for this season of icarly. It's been an amazing time. Gonna miss everybody a lot." --Jennette McCurdy tweet (Sept. 17, 2010) "Last day of this season!!! Next season I hope I'm driving myself to work! Gonna miss everybody like crazy :) " --Miranda Cosgrove tweet (Sept. 17, 2010) * Even though it's a crossover, Dan only counts it as an iCarly episode (because it is iParty With Victorious, stating that Victorious cast members are only guest starring). Although some fans also count it as a Victorious episode, too. *It is probable that Freddie's mom on iCarly may be guest starring in the crossover special, as Mary Scheer was on set in one of Dan Schneider's YouTube videos. *Kenan Thompson makes a special appearance in the crossover. *It has been confirmed in this video that the iCarly characters will not confuse Tori (Victoria Justice) with Shelby Marx (also Victoria Justice) during the crossover episode. *This is Dan Schneider's first time combining the entire casts of two series in a single episode since he started writing scripts for television. *A promo released on iCarly.com for iGet Pranky featured a blooper from this episode. Jennette McCurdy, Miranda Cosgrove and Nathan Kress were filming a scene in which the iCarly gang finds TheSlap.com which is from Hollywood Arts in L.A. However, after the opening line, Jerry Trainor jumped out at them from behind a counter, causing the crew to laugh histerically and nearly giving Jennette McCurdy a heart attack. *Originally, the love interest for Carly and Tori, Steven was originally called Kyle and going to be played by Daniel Booko, who played Cort in iHire An Idiot. But Schneider changed it during production and kept the character's actor a secret. *Avan Jogia stated in a Clevver TV interview that he had to cover up his tatoo for the hot tub scene. But Elizabeth Gillies (the actress who plays Jade) is seen in various episodes of Victorious with a star tatoo on her arm, and on a video on The Slap, Beck Oliver stated that Jade West was getting a new tattoo. Video Gallery Video:iCarly-Victorious Crossover Footage! Video:ICarly Victorious = TRULY AMAZING VIDEO!!! Video:iCarly-Victorious REHEARSAL!!! Video:iCarly : Jerry Scare Jennette and the cast Video:Avan Jogia Interview: Victorious & iCarly Crossover Video:iCarly : iParty With Victorious BTS Video:iParty With Victorious Promo|iCarly iParty With Victorious Promo Photo Gallery '''See photos for iParty With Victorious here References External Links Actress Jen Lilley guest starring on iParty With Victorious Some iPWV Behind-the-scenes photos via Jen Lilley's fan page 411 Category:Season 4 Category:Article stubs Category:Specials Category:Crossover episodes